


wide awake

by iwaoidk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drowsy iwa is my life, i have no clue, iwaoi - Freeform, shoot me, this was a cute idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa can't sleep so he does the last thing he can think of to help him get some rest: call Iwa-chan at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102956) by pastel tooru. 



> this was kind of really bad. but when the iwaoi inspiration strikes, there isn't much you can do. here we go.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Oikawa Tooru huffed softly under his breath, turning to his side. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, his eyebrows knitted together with the effort of trying to sleep. Oikawa slipped his lids open a crack, glancing at the digital clock by his bed.

_3:02 am._

He groaned to himself, sitting up and grabbing his pillow from where his head was. He pressed it into his face, shouting long and hard into it. Oikawa screamed every profane word possible, every name he knew, every volleyball team he remembered. He collapsed to his side with an animalistic "NEKOMA," his pillow still pressed into his eyes and lips and nose.

But he still wasn't tired.

Oikawa clenched his fists, turning the other way on his bed. But now his hip bone was pressing into the mattress and it was poking into his side and it was  _uncomfortable as fuck._ He flipped onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. But now he couldn't breathe and his back felt oddly arched. Oikawa then rolled over onto his back, nearly tottering off the bed. Once he righted himself, he let out a whimper of annoyance. He felt too spread out, too open.

There was only one thing left that Oikawa could think to do.

He reached over his nightstand, grabbing his phone. He unlocked it quickly, scrolling through his apps to find his phone. Oikawa went through his favorites, finally finding his best friend. Pressing on the  _"Iwa-chan,"_ Oikawa crossed his fingers and held his phone up to his ear. Iwaizumi would probably punch him all over for waking him up tomorrow. Oikawa let out a deep sigh as the dial tone rang once. Then twice. Then three times. It kept going on and on, and he was getting scared that Iwa wouldn't even pick up. Just as he was about to give up and end the call, a rough, sleepy voice answered.

_"Why the fuck would you wake me up at three in the fucking morning, Trashykawa?"_

Oikawa let out a breath of relief, falling back onto his mattress with a huff.

"Iwa-chan, I couldn't sleep. I figured talking to you could help me."

"Are you saying I put people to sleep?"

"No. Well, you do tend to get boring so-"

"I'll put you to sleep forever if you finish that sentence."

"The fact that I can't tell the difference between your irritated personality and your normal one makes me laugh."

"If you woke me up just to insult me then I'm going back to bed, Tooru."

"NO! Please don't."

"What was that?"

Oikawa gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes back into his head.

"I said,  _please."_

A quiet laugh was heard from the other end.

"Well, looks like I've got Oikawa begging for my company for once."

Oikawa sighed to himself, unable to keep a small smile off his lips.

And admittedly, Iwaizumi's bedridden voice was kind of hot. He could picture the other boy right now, propped up by an elbow in bed. The blankets dipped down slightly to show his bare stomach, and he had the phone barely in his hand from grogginess. His hair was even spikier than usual, messed up all over. And for some inexplicably insane reason, Oikawa was feeling an urge to run his hands through that hair.

"Yeah, well. I couldn't sleep. Be my morning buddy."

A small yawn came from the other end, slightly spinning a stutter in Iwaizumi's words. It was completely and utterly endearing.

"F-fine. I don't think I have much of a choice, Asskawa."

"Your insults need major work."

"Fuck off. It's 3 am."

"Don't be whiny. You know you love my personality."

_"Uh."_

"Admit it. You could never forget about me."

"Oh, I'll admit to that. I've even tried. It never works."

Oikawa let out a dramatic gasp, clapping a hand to his chest even though Iwa couldn't see.

"How  _dare_ you? I'm adorable as hell."

"You're comparing yourself to hell. I'll give you credit for that one. It's pretty valid."

"If you weren't my best friend, I swear I'd-"

"You'd what?"

 _Make out with you,_ was the first thought in Oikawa's head.

"Slap you."

"Nah. You're too soft."

"Soft? No way. I am literally fierce. I'd top in any relationship pairing."

Iwaizumi let out a soft laugh, the gentle rumble coming through the phone.

"Even with me?"

Oikawa felt his breath catch in his throat as slow images of Iwaizumi on top of him came through his mind. His back was arching, his hips were rolling, he was completely _bare_ and he had his hands all over the place-

The head rushed to his cheeks, remind him to answer the question.

"I don't know about that. Good question, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi let out a gasp like Oikawa often did.

"Does this mean that I made the King question himself?"

"Shut up. But I  _am_ the King."

Another soft yawn came through the speaker, the image of Iwaizumi closing his heavy eyes and laying back popping into his mind.

"Awwww. You yawn like a kitten."

"Shut  _up._ I do fucking n-not."

"Oh, Iwa-chan. Your sleepy stutter is so cute."

" _Shut. The fuck. Up."_

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm tired and will slap you tomorrow."

"Ah yes. Always the softie, Iwa. But you can't afford to hurt me. I'm sensitive."

"You're a baby," Iwaizumi answered, the sleepy smile in his voice tugging at his tone.

"Does that mean you're my daddy?"

There was a sudden tense silence on the other side, followed by a deadpanned _"What?"_

Oikawa was confused for a moment, before realizing that there were two roads that what he just said could be taken down. Deciding curiously, he said it again.

"I said, does that mean you're my _daddy?"_

There was a soft curse from the other end, with some rustling from the speaker.

"I don't think so? I'm too confused f-for this. It's the middle of the night."

But Oikawa didn't think he stuttered from being tired this time.

"Aren't you adorable? Why the hell do you need sleep anyways?"

"Because I don't like sleeping on the desks at school. You always draw on me."

"You're quite the man when you have a marker mustache, Iwa-chan."

"It wouldn't come off for  _days_ last time."

"Whoops..?"

"You're an idiot."

"But you adore this idiot, don't you?"

"Mmm."

"But you're also violent. Remember when you headbutted me until Satan fell from my nose?"

And then.

Iwaizumi giggled.

He fucking  _giggled._

It had to be the best thing Oikawa has ever heard. It was soft and happy and it was like Iwaizumi's laugh, except more drowsy and fast and there was a lilt of humming and _fuck,_ Oikawa wanted to hear that giggle on replay.

Determined to hear it again, Oikawa kept talking.

"Of course, you apologized afterwards. But damn, I think I can feel that pain in my nose again," he crooned.

"Don't whine. I helped you out there," he answered, the smile back in his voice.

"I know you did. Ah, thanks, Great Mighty Iwa."

"Oooh. A thank you from Oikawa. Maybe I really am sleeping and this is a dream."

"Don't be rude."

"Mmm," came the soft hum of reply, cutting off from a loud yawn.

There was a long silence afterwards.

Oikawa frowned to himself. Did he fall asleep?

"Iwa-cha-a-a-an."

There was a slight jolt of a murmur through the phone, followed by a sigh. His voice was husky and quiet.

"I'm sooo sleepy Oikawa," he muttered, with a slight grunt as he repositioned himself.

"Aww. Sleepy Iwa."

"Be qui-" Iwaizumi yawned again, his sheets crinkling into the microphone.

"...et."

But to his utter surprise, Oikawa found himself yawning too.

Iwaizumi giggled again, making Oikawa smile sleepily.

"You're the one who yawns like a kitten, Trashykawa."

"You're comparing me to a kitten. Does that mean I'm cute?"

"No comment."

_"Iwa-chan think's I'm cute."_

"Shut up. It's too dark."

"Neither of those phrases had anything to do with each other."

"...Shut  _up."_

"But Iwa, you love the sound of my voice."

"I think you're the one who likes my voice," Iwa said between yawns.

"How is that so?"

"Well, you're the one who called me in the middle of the night."

Oikawa rolled to his side, surprised at how comfortable the position was.

"Hmm. I guess you do have quite a comforting voice."

There was another loud yawn, and Oikawa could picture Iwaizumi clutching his pillow to his chest.

 _"Animal crackers_ ," Iwa said suddenly.

It was Oikawa's turn to giggle now.

"I think you're delirious."

"But animal crackers. They come in lots of shapes, you know."

"Yes, Iwa-chan. I kn-" Oikawa felt another yawn billow between his lips.

"I know," he finished.

"Clouds too. They come in different shapes."

Sleepy Iwaizumi had to be the cutest thing that Oikawa had ever had the fortune to experience.

"Clouds are lovely."

"Mmmm," Iwaizumi hummed in agreement.

"You actually helped me to feel sleepy, Iwaizumi," Oikawa said, taking pity on how tired Iwa was. He decided to wrap up the call.

"Hmph. 'M not sure if that's a compliment or not," Iwaizumi murmured, his voice getting softer.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes, Asskawa."

Still endearing as ever.

"Fine, fine. I suppose I'm done bothering you for the night. You're free of service. Try not to beat me up tomorrow."

Iwaizumi giggled again, the image of his messy hair pressed into his pillow and his lips curling up coming back into Oikawa's head.

"Okie dokie, Oikawa."

"Sleep well, Iwa-chan."

"Mhmmm. You too, Oikawa. Love you," Iwaizumi drowsed just as he hung up.

_Love you?_

_Love you._

_**Love you.** _

The two words bounced around Oikawa's head, suddenly erasing every ounce of sleepiness in his body.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
